


Heracross consigue un dildo

by chiqueanonime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Anal Sex, Heracross usa el pronombre «Elle», Juguetes sexuales, Masturbación, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Penises, Personaje no binarie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornografía sin trama, Relaciones sexuales anales, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Lee el título.





	Heracross consigue un dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heracross Gets A Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610849) by [chiqueanonime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime). 



> Escribí este fic porque no me gustó la falta de erótica acerca de Heracross.

Heracross usaba su computadora, al rato cerca de la puesta del sol, examinando el sitio web de un sex shop. Se desplazó por muchos ítems que se parecían muy intensos (muñecas sexuales realísticas, bolas anales del tamaño de una pelota del béisbol, algo con por lo menos veinte protuberancias simplemente llamado «El Devastador 5000») mientras buscaba algo normal. No fue familiar con los juguetes sexuales, y solamente quiso algo pequeño y fácil usar.

Una entrada para un dildito morado llamó la atención de elle, y cliqueó en ella. El dildo tuvo una forma cónica casi como un tapón anal largo, y la base ancha pareció como un par de los huevos externos. Por debajo, Heracross notició las medidas.

¡Fue el tamaño perfecto para elle! Una longitud de doce centímetros y un ancho de cuatro, y fue barato también, solo 3000 Pokedólares. ¡Se podrían comprar treinta sándwiches por tanto dinero!

Contente con lo que veía, Heracross decidió comprarlo.

El dildo tardó cerca de una semana llegar. Heracross holgazaneaba en casa, jugando un videojuego cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Pausó el juego, ansiosamente obtuvo la caja de su puerta y fue para su cuarto.

Desembaló el dildo, consiguió una botellita de lubricante y un preservativo de su rocador y se desnudó.

Después de poner el preservativo en el dildo, abrió el lubricante. Chorreó un poco en los dedos y se agachó.

Se estremeció cuando el lubricante frío le tocó el ano. Respirando profundo, se insertó los dedos sin esfuerzo, como empujar un cuchillo por mantequilla derretida, y despacio untó el lubricante alrededor mientras la verga se volvió rígida. Se manoseó hasta que hubo cubierto la mayor cantidad del ano posible.

Entonces, cuidadosamente se bajó en el dildo. El dildo le entró tan fácilmente como los dedos, haciéndole chillar por el placer. Fue comido centímetro a centímetro por el año de Heracross hasta el cuello. Heracross se frotó la verga y jadeó profundamente.

Se alzó arriba, casi soltando el dildo, y se sentó rápidamente. El dildo le golpeó las paredes del ano. Elle jadeó. Después de tomar un descanso, se clavó las caderas otra vez, un poco más suavemente. El dildo presionó el mismo punto. Gruñó, cerrando los ojos, y siguió clavando. Se agarró la verga firmemente y se masturbó, bajándose la mano y las caderas al mismo tiempo.

La pre-eyaculación se acumuló en la punta de la verga. Elle paró momentáneament, ajustó su ángulo un poquito, se golpeó las caderas hacia abajo y gemó. El dildo le golpeó la próstata como una diana. Heracross se aceleró.

La alegría creció, y pronto Heracross enviaba rachas blancas a volar por el aire mientras se apretó el agujero alrededor del dildo. El cuerpo se puso flojo. Por unos minutos, no pudo hacer nada excepto acezar con ojos entrecerrados, abrazade por el momento relajante.

Sin embargo, finalmente se recuperó. Sacó el preservativo del dildo, lo lanzó en la basura y fui al baño para lavarse.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy une hablante native de español, así que lo siento si hay errores en esta traducción.  
> No obstante, no creo que el uso de la e neutra sea incorrecta, porque yo misme soy genderqueer y uso la e neutra. Lo siento si eres fanátic@ transfóbic@ quien cree de lo contrario.


End file.
